


Anniversary

by AgentGreyNevada



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Year, last minute plans, york forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGreyNevada/pseuds/AgentGreyNevada
Summary: York forgot his and Carolina's one year anniversary and must conjure up a plan within 24 hours.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I gave certain freelancers first names (cuz they all go to a university, so it makes sense): 
> 
> John = York  
> Braden = North

"So I'm thinking of going out with the guys on Saturday, wanna join us?" York and Carolina were at the local bar and grill, chowing down on burgers and beers after a good workout session. The red head stopped and looked up mid bite into the burger and furrowed her wrinkle-ridden brow. 

"Um, what?" She asked, still holding the food in her hands and staring with confusion at her boyfriend of nearly a year. The dirty blond continued eating as if nothing had happened. 

"Oh you know, gonna hit up the arcade and billiards place on Towson Ave, then go to the pub afterwards. You're more than welcome to join." York explained in full, pulling out some fries from their shared basket that sat in the middle of the table. She continued to stare at her boyfriend with insane confusion. 

"What's Saturday's date?" She asked, batting her dark eye lashes a few times. 

"Um..." York squinted, trying to count the days and dates in his head. "The uh, 8th." 

"And what day is that?" 

"A...Saturday?" York chuckled in immense confusion. Did he forget something? 

Carolina rolled her emerald green eyes with a huge exhale of frustration. "When's our anniversary, John?" She asked with big eyes and a sarcastic smile. 

"Um...it would be..." York nervously glanced at his girlfriend. "...Saturday?" 

"Yes! It's on Saturday. And you wanted to make plans on that day?" Carolina leaned back in her chair with relief that he at least _remembered_ the date. 

"Well..." York gave out a nervous chuckle. "Alright, you caught me. It was going to be a surprise anniversary party with all our friends." York came up with a quick excuse. He totally spaced on their one year anniversary. And it was in two days. 

Carolina chuckled, not catching the fib on first notice and she smiled at him. "Well, that's sweet, but, I would prefer something a little more...private." 

York raised a brow. "So I have to make new plans?" 

"Sounds like it." Carolina chuckled and then continued to eat. After a few moments, she sensed that York was fibbing - that he totally blanked on their anniversary date and didn't plan anything and it was all a bluff. She decided to test his luck. "So...did you get me anything?" 

York nearly spat out his beer. "I-I'm sorry, what?" 

"Did. You. Get. Me. Anything." She gritted out, having given up on eating the remains of her cheeseburger. "You know. For our anniversary." 

"Oh sure, definitely did." York resorted to his cheesy white smile. He didn't even think of a present. 

"Uh huh. Sure you did." She smirked in response with a huff. 

"No, I definitely got you a present for the anniversary that I totally remembered." He laughed nervously once more. 

"Well, I'm excited to see what you get me. I hope it's nothing cheap either." She got up, kissed his cheek and went to the bar for her second pint of beer. Boy, was York in trouble. 

* * *

"Guys, I don't know what to do." It was the following morning and York stood, pacing in front of his worn down couch with Washington and North sitting on it. Washington was still in his cat pajamas that Carolina got him last Christmas and North was only in a pair of jeans. "She expects me to make something fancy appear out of nowhere!" 

"Well, it _is_ your one year anniversary." North reasoned with the brunette. Wash just yawned. York pulled them both out of bed for this 'Emergency Man Meeting'. "I mean, how did you forget that? Not to be, you know, calling you out on it." 

"But you are, North..." York sighed and slumped over on a plush chair. "I thought our date was the 22nd, not the 8th...I dunno, maybe I got it confused with another girlfriend..." 

"You've been dating Carolina for almost a year, how can you still get the date confused?" Wash asked with confusion mixed in with his tired voice. "She literally had you celebrate almost _every_ month anniversary." 

"I don't know, David, that's not the important topic at hand here." York whined. "So, I need help coming up with a date." 

"...in 24 hours." North pointed out. York nodded in affirmation. North sighed and rubbed his face. "So basically you're screwed." 

"C'mon Braden, don't think like that." York patted the shirtless man on the shoulder. "You guys are my best friends, and Wash over here practically is attached to her hip, I think we got this." 

"No, John, that's not true." Washington defended as he looked up to York. "We just so happen to go to the gym together. And study together. And eat most meals together." 

York shook his head with a chuckle. "Yeah, basically attached to the hip." 

"So what were you thinking for the anniversary?" North got them back on track, considering he had class in less than an hour from now. 

"Well, maybe take her out to a bar and buy her some drinks. She likes the beer from that bar and grill we always go to." 

Wash snorted. "You really think she wants that? As a one year anniversary dinner?" 

"Well, I-" 

"Okay, what about the gift? Anything special?" North asked again. 

"Um, I was maybe going to drop by that run down Walmart in the next town over and pick up a necklace and earrings. She likes those types of things." 

North and Wash exchanged glances and North set his face in his hands. "Okay York, if you think Carolina will like that, then go for it." York then smiled with a bit of a bounce in his step. 

"Thanks guys, I knew I could count on you." He grabbed his black and yellow backpack and rushed out the door to head for his class. The two on the couch exchanged another set of glances. 

"Looks like we have to save his ass." Wash spoke dreadfully. 

North nodded. "Yep. And we don't have a lot of time to do it." 

* * *

24 hours flew by without much hesitation, with York going about his 'wonderful' plan and Wash and North working in the shadows to pull off a fantastic one year anniversary dinner. Wash had intel from all the time he spent with Carolina - she talked nonstop about what she wanted from this anniversary, so sometimes it does serve to be best friends with your roommate's girlfriend. 

5pm was approaching, and York heard a knock on his door. "Yeah, coming." He got off of his bed, not even dressed for the dinner and North was in the doorway, holding up a pair of new black jeans and a tannish yellow shirt. 

"Put these on and meet us downstairs." He shoved the clothes into York's hands and walked to the stairwell. 

"What the hell, guys," He called after North but he had already disappeared to the first floor of their off campus apartment. York rolled his eyes and shut his door to get dressed in whatever outfit had been given to him. He knew better than to defy North. 

A few minutes later, he sulked downstairs in his new attire. "What the fuck is this, guys." Wash sat at the dining room table, a perma grin on his face and North in the kitchen. 

"This is us helping you _not_ get killed by Carolina." North came out with a pair of his shoes - Vans, to be specific - and threw them on the floor next to York. "Put those on and go do your hair in that...way she likes. The way you had it for your first date." North offered a gentle smile and patted York on the back, then returned to the kitchen where he made dinner for him and Washington. York rolled his eyes once more and slipped on the size 11 shoes. They fit perfect - York and North could practically be twins in terms of clothing sizes. 

"Aw come on guys, you thought my date idea was fine!" He pouted and looked between both men. 

"No, it was not fine. I actually know what Carolina wanted, and I'm making sure she doesn't get brought to a lame bar for your one year anniversary." Washington shot back as North came back into the dining room. 

"Listen to us, man. We know she'll love our plan. Just trust us, okay?" North persuaded the brunette. He exhaled. 

"Fine. But if it fails, you each owe me 2 beers." York spoke with a taste of bitterness in his mouth as he went back upstairs to fix his hair and brush his teeth. He came back downstairs after a few minutes, his hair clean and spiked up in the front, his signature dogtags on and his wallet and keys in hand. "Alright, so, what does the rest of your plan entail?" 

"Well, here's the present you'll be giving her." Washington slid a box down the table to land right in front of York. He carefully unwrapped the bow and opened the top of the small, thin box. 

"...dogtags? But, she already-" 

"Look at each one." Washington kicked his feet up onto the table as York looked through each of the 5 tags. 

"They're...special memories..." He said quietly, in awe of the craftsmanship. "Where did you get these in such a short amount of time?" 

"Maine can't be bribed, but he hates seeing a brother struggle." Washington produced a smile. He was proud of himself for figuring everything out. 

York gracefully put the tags back into the box and tied the bow neatly. "O-Okay, um, what about dinner?" 

"Wyoming pulled some strings at the restaurant he bartenders at. Got you two the best seats in the house." North came over with a note that held the reservation information on it. "It's about 20 minutes down the road and they'll be expecting you for 6pm." 

"H-How did you guys-" 

"We're family, John. Families help each other, not hurt each other." North flashed a smile and headed back into the kitchen. 

"Should I be expecting anymore surprises?" York asked. It was already weighing on him that his friends did this much for both him and Carolina. 

"Just enjoy your night out. Oh, and you won't need your keys." 

* * *

At 5:30pm, a black-out SUV pulled up to York's apartment, courtesy of Connie. She didn't have time to ask her father to get a limo down to their university in time, so she did the next best thing with the help of South: modify her SUV into a smaller limo. York was in surprise in how much effort they put into it to make it happen. They soon drove him over to Carolina's place on the other end of the small town, and she came out of her home in a beautiful turquoise dress that Connie also helped pick out at the mall last weekend. It was not too short and had beautiful lacing in the back with a sparkle of rhinestones. Carolina wasn't one to wear such a 'girly' outfit, but she promised York she would wear one on their one year anniversary. 

"You look...stunning." York sighed in happiness upon seeing his girlfriend strut her stuff on her front lawn before giving a long embrace. Connie escorted both of them into the back of the vehicle and drove them the 20 minutes to the restaurant as they shared complimentary Naty Lite beer in the back seat - Carolina didn't mind if it was cheap, she was enjoying the whole moment, it being picture perfect from her dreams. Connie couldn't stop giggling the entire ride over. Once they arrived to their location, they were greeted by Wyoming. 

"Oh hello ol' chaps!" He smiled warmly with his usual British accent and smelling like tea. "Glad you arrived safely, let's get you inside before the thunderstorm rolls in." He hurried the couple inside and the hostess took it from there, escorting them to a table for two in the back of the restaurant, overlooking the pond and natural landmarks behind the establishment. Carolina was like a kid in a candy store. 

"You...you did this?" She asked as she sat down in the plushy chair. 

"Well...I had some help." York blushed with a faint grin as Wyoming came over with a sparkling red in his hands. 

"Only the best for our couple. Happy anniversary, John and Lina." He smiled his charming England smile and poured each of them a glass of wine before walking away to attend to his bar duties. 

The entire dinner was spent with Carolina gushing over all the fine little details - to the restaurant choice, to the seats _within_ the restaurant, to York's exact outfit. "It's like...you saw this in my dream or something. It's kinda creepy but...I'm really happy." She smiled with a slight giggle present in her voice. 

"So uh," York looked down at his finished entree of lamb chops and scalloped potatoes. "Would you like to exchange presents?" 

"Hell yeah," She reached into her tactical over the shoulder bag and pulled out a small box, sliding it across the table. York picked it up and unwrapped it as she took another sip from her wine. He held up the object in his hands - a necklace with a lock on it. The lock opened up to a quote: "You broke the lock to my heart". York's face twisted with joy at the present. 

"Lina...this is so sweet...and you know how bad I am with locks." He winked and pulled out the box David had given him, proceeding to slide it across the table in the same fashion. Carolina was much more cautious with the gift, shaking its contents to figure out what was in it.

"Cmon, don't be like that." York whined with a pout. Carolina laughed and finally proceeded to open the box. Her jaw dropped. 

"No. Way." She pulled out the dogtag necklace and observed each differing colored tag with care and instantly put it around her neck. A tear was in her green eyes. "Y-You...how..." 

"Like I said, I had some help. Lots of careful planning." York winked once more as Carolina came around the table and gave him a huge hug. 

"Thank you John, it means the world to me." She spoke quietly. 

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart." 


End file.
